comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tender Fear
Released in the middle of Writers Summer 2015, Tender Fear was a strange hit for a brief time. Written by Erizabeth Rodreguiz as well as advertised,marketed, and published by her. Tender Fear was the series that became a wake up call to Comix-Blade writers. Story After seeing an old digital pet an instantly becoming a victim of nostalgia, Demi purchases this digital pet only to later discover that her nostalgia trip was nothing more than a long term illusion that her childhood favorite item has now faced a serious amount of changes and these changes were becoming more and more radical. The set up was altered, the imagination of taking care of a machine now became a piece of reality. The industry that created these toys were shut down but before. Made an announcement that they will buy them back from every buyer as high for a price. Ships who were out at sea were ordered to return back to there ports as soon as they receive the notification. The Material used to construct these devises were now under government investigation. Those new to the game are now losing there sanity and those who are old souls to the game, now question what's the barrier that's keeping them free from the insanity that the newer souls are attached to. Volumes Volume 1 - Nostalgia driven: Episode 1 - 16 Volume 2 - Market Crash: Episode 17 - 31 Volume 3 - Edge of Fables: Episode 32 - 50 Sells and Versions There is an over inflation of printed versions of the Tender Fear series as only the online market version is of limited quantity. The versions available range from English to Chinese as the languages available are. * English * Spanish * Portuguese ( Discontinued ) * Russian ( Discontinued ) * Mandarin This is the only comix-blade comic series that has more then 3 languages attached to it. Remaster and Game Plans Tender Fear Ad.png Was first being developed as a game for PC in April 2016 until the game stopped in development for another game for Treasure Ages, which caught a lot of attention but it is confirmed that the beta-engine used for this game will be used to develop Tender Fears' game. In Fall 2016, a confirmed remastering of the series was said to be on the way for Tender Fear so it'll be aimed for the western audiences much like Treasure Ages but with a slower development process. Confirmed that the game engine is mostly split into two formats, one of them being a duplicate of Pokemon Emerald version and the other for the Chao Gardens used in Sonic Advance rolled into one. Trivia * Very first Comix-Blade series to be seen as an official manga format. * Was inspired by Ripped Inspiration. * Looking at the sales of online and offline market, Tender Fear was to face a freezing since the online market must be behind so that the online players could eventually catch up to the offline buyers. * The format of these pets are a combination of Pokemon, Chao, and Tamagotchi Category:Writers Summer Category:Erizabeth Story Category:Tender Fear